


Royal Antarian Princess

by KalChloe1



Series: The Royal Seal [1]
Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe Smallville Roswell Crossover<br/>Chloe wasn’t who everyone believed. She changes after being infected with the parasite.<br/>Prequel to Second in Series: Memories of his Best Friend(Clark’s POV) more at end notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Chloe is Zarri or Zarrianna. there will be M/M slash later in the series. My muse makes no promises Clark and Chloe will be a couple in the end of the series.  
> Banners: I’m attempting to tell a story with each.

Part One

Chloe Sullivan believed she was a typical teenager. She’d no idea, she was different from other residents of Smallville. She discovered the truth on fateful day, she went to the caves in search of answers for her best friend, Clark Kent.

A chain of events began as the parasite burrowed into the back of her neck. A chemical reaction occurred when the organism attempted to feed off her adrenal gland. Secretions discharged from interaction with her alien genes activated her dormant essence and transmitted to synapses of her mind. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her consciousness traveled billions and trillions of light years through several star systems to a whirlwind galaxy. She continued her passage by five planets and two moons until she reached her home planet. Antar was within a V constellation orbit identical to the seal illuminating on her chest. 

She leaned against the cold dirt walls as she experienced every moment of her past life from birth to death. A private movie of vivid images from her memories as Zarrianna D'tharthe flashed before her eyes. She was unable to stop horrible visions of her last days and nights before her death. 

Her blood ran cold when the face of her enemy became crystal clear. 

_Khivar held her three month old son in his arms as he toward over her. He refused to allow any male of Royal blood to live._

 _She breathed in deeply as her three month old son was killed. The heartbreaking sounds she’d heard that evening of Khivar snapping her son’s back, neck and ripping his tiny body apart echoed in her ears._

_Zarrianna was the only member of Royal bloodline alive after her son was murdered. She wasn’t meant to bare the mystical brand of King. Her race operated on a male hierarchy. Fate had chosen a different course, though._

She cursed her race knowing why was resurrected. She possessed the seal. Her people believed she was their rightful ruler. 

Zarrianna attempted to drown out his taunt that thundered in her subconscious.

_“The great Princess warrior is mine, to do as I please. ”_

_Zarrianna look deep into his evil eyes as she spat,“Use my body as you wish, I will never be your’s…”_

_She relived her agonizing misery while Khivar raped and sodomized her. She observed her lover’s anguish and rage written in his deep blackish-brown eyes as he was forced to bare witness._

_Zarrianna prayed for death knowing her torment was far from over._

_Khivar promised he wasn’t done with her._

_Her stomach tightened into knots as she heard, “It’s your turn to enjoy the show.”_

_She tasted bile as Khivar removed Rathme's uniform. She wanted to scream, ‘You’re a sick bastard.’ Her eyes clouded with tears knowing Rathme’s torment was worse._

_Khivar enticed Rathme to respond as he growled, “You’re my b’tch.”_

_Zarrianna couldn’t contain her heartache when Khivar snapped Rathme’s neck. The tiny shard of hope disintegrated as she stared at her lover's limp lifeless form._

_She lost count of days and nights that she was held captive. She promise to find a way to die if Khivar managed to impregnate her._

_Zarrianna implored any god that listened to end her life. She clenched her chest and started to convulse as her wish was granted. She was shocked to her very soul by the face of her savior._

She glanced around her surroundings with pure black eyes as her past caught up with her present. She became aware of her experiences as Chloe Sullivan. 

Zarrianna was filled with disgust at her weakness. She was a skilled warrior. She fought battles, partaken in wars, and men fell at her feet. She never needed a knight in shining armor to rescue her.

She was Zarrianna D'tharthe. She obtained technology from Krypton which her race used to bring the entire Royal court back from the dead. 

Zarrianna smiled as she exited the caves. ‘I might as well have some fun while I searched for the others.’

======

Zarrianna licked her lips. She couldn’t fault her human identity for choosing this tall dark handsome one to save her. ‘If I’d been in control…’

Her naughty thoughts continued as she slipped the lollipop between her lips. She surmised her actions were directly affecting him. ‘Wonder how long before Clark Kent is mine?’ 

Zarrianna locked her eyes with his as her tongue danced across the red pop. Her friend could use a lesson. She wasn’t his personal search engine. 

“Chloe, what’s going on? Are you feeling, okay?” 

Her eyes sparkled mischievously as his voice squeak. “Clark, don’t tell me you’re jealous.” She almost tossed her cookies when she considered the girl. “I thought you only had eyes for Lana.”

Zarrianna found his reaction amusing. “Oh, I heard about your date.”She wondered why Clark needed to be so secretive about his date with Lana. “But of course it’s not like you had the guts to tell me.”

“Is that what this is about?”

Zarrianna smirked as she quirked, “Don’t flatter yourself, Clark.” She wasn’t going back to secretly admiring from a far. “I just want to explore my options, take some risks.” 

She didn’t care if Clark wasn’t happy with her new attitude. “I’m feeling reborn.”

Zarrianna was getting tired of the lost puppy dog eyes. She didn’t want to chase down the latest news. 

She was annoyed with her inability to say no to him. “All right, what do you need from me?”

“I can’t get within fifty-feet of Pete. I figured you could talk to him.”

Zarrianna decided she could quash some of her boredom. “Sure, Clark. I’ll do it for you.” She sucked on the candy knowing Clark was having issues concentrating. She flicked her tongue outward outward as he shifted on his feet. ‘Someone’s got a dirty mind.’

“Just get him to your house. I’ll see you there.”

She pouted slightly when Clark took several steps back. She was enjoying his attempt to ignore the obvious. She sighed when he suddenly vanished. “Don’t wanna play?”

=====

Zarrianna sighed in frustration. She hated how ‘Chloe’ allowed Clark to walk all over her. She’d no backbone when it came to him. 

She didn’t know why she agreed to go searching for Pete. She was more interested in why Clark appeared to be fascinated with her lollipop when he liked Lana. 

Zarrianna was amused by memories of Clark and Lana. She found it hilarious he stumbled in a matter of seconds after he approached her. 

She couldn’t find any reason Clark found Lana appealing. She was pretty but her personality was flawed. 

Zarrianna decided it was time for a little pay back. She would enlist Pete teach Clark a lesson. ‘I’m not at your errand girl.’ 

She found Pete a block from the Talon. “Want to have some fun?” She pouted when Pete mentioned he was avoiding Clark. “Come on, promise it will be entertaining.” 

Zarrianna linked arms with Pete as she spotted Lana and Clark. “Hey, lovebird. Look who I found.” 

“Chloe,we were supposed to meet at your house.”

She shrugged, she killed two birds with one stone by switching the venue. 

Clark looked a tad uncomfortable. Pete made his excuses look more like lies. Lana didn’t know what to believe. 

“Pete, how are you feeling?” 

“Awesome, never felt better in my life.”

Lana glanced at Clark before she replied, “Huh. Clark made it sound like you were on your deathbed.”

Pete smirked before he quirked, “And you believed him? Haven’t you learned by now? That’s just Clark being Clark.”

"I guess not."

Zarrianna nearly laughed out loud when Lana admitted she was skeptical. She gave Lana her best fake smile as she passed her. She nit her tongue as Pete said, "Ouch."

A tingling sensation ran down her spine as she stood next to a petite curly haired blonde. She looked closer when she got her latte. “Avan’ya.”

Tess blinked before she whispered, “Zarri.”

“Pete, I need to get you help.”

Zarrianna sighed. She couldn’t speak with Avan’ya about where to find the others here. “We’ll talk later.” 

Pete stepped closer to Clark as he declared, “In your world, green means stop. And red---Red means go.”

====

Zarrianna blinked in surprise when a second later Clark became less concerned about getting Pete to the hospital. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she pondered what Pete meant. 

She played through memories to determine Clark was affected by the meteor. The red made a wilder bad boy surface. She’d every intention of discovering the truth.

Zarrianna sipped her latte as she listened to Pete exclaim, “We’re going to have some fun now!”

She eyed Clark over her cup. She was tempted to make his clothes disappear as she admired his form. ‘No one else can make rags of flannel look scrumptious.’

She hadn’t used her powers in centuries but was certain it was just like riding a horse. Once you know how, it becomes an instinctive behavior. 

Zarrianna wondered if Clark would consider being suddenly nude in public exciting. She suspected in his current mood, he might be open to possibly anything. 

She felt slightly remorseful knowing she was cheating on her soul mate. She tried to blame her naughty thoughts on her nightmares of her past. She hated Khivar was the last man she’d been with sexually. 

Zarrianna was pulled from her musings as Clark agreed to go to Saunders Gorge and jump the quarry. She climbed the stairs to his loft and muttered, “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious.”

Zarrianna couldn’t help notice Clark appeared to be admiring her. 

Pete leaned against the railing as he asked,“Can we tell her?”

Clark looked from Pete to Chloe as he declared, “I’m surprise she hasn’t figured it out already.”

Zarrianna skimmed through her interactions with Clark as Chloe. Her heart skipped a beat as she started to suspect she’d found the boy that given her nightmares after her mission to Krypton. She wouldn’t have knowledge of his existence as a human. 

She decided to play along as she purred, “Figured out what?”

Clark grinned before he turned to Pete grabbed a baseball bat. He handed the wooden object to Pete as he said, “Hey Pete, do the honors.”

“With pleasure.”

Zarrianna blinked as Pete swung the bat at Clark’s head. She slow put the pieces together as the wood splintered into several pieces. ‘Fate put Chloe in Smallville where I was certain to meet Kal-El.’ “Whoa!”

“It gets better. Clark, it’s a little dark in here.”

Her stomach tightened into knots as she played over the abilities Kryptonians received from Terra’s yellow sun. She knew the wick was going to ignite as Clark concentrated on the old oil lamp. 

She pretended to be oblivious as she gasped, “How did you--?”

Clark smiled brightly before he blurred behind her.“Do that?”

Zarrianna knew the answer to her question. She needed her friends to believe she was still Chloe Sullivan. The clueless best friend of the plain ordinary farm boy. She turned to face Clark and quirked,“What are you.”

Clark flirted as he declared, “Let’s just say I’m not from around here.”

Zarrianna faked being pleased she’d just discovered something amazing about her friend. She knew his father was responsible for her resurrection. She focus on Pete to clear the rage from her mind. “You knew about this?”

She hoped Clark would think she was hurt about being left in the dark. 

“He’s my brother…from another planet.”

Zarrianna smiled. ‘So what I’d be your sister? She turned her attention back to Clark wishing she was wrong. ‘He’s from Krypton.’ 

“You should see the look on your face right now!” Clark teased.

She couldn’t shake her memories of Krypton exploding into a billion pieces. She’d woken up screaming in terror with premonitions of his planet’s destruction. “Good thing mind reading isn’t one of your abilities.’ “Oh my god, this is so cool.”

Zarrianna wondered how far Clark developed his abilities. “Can you fly?”

“Whoa, what a minute. I might be an alien, but I’m not a cartoon.”

Zarrianna flirted with Clark as she walked by him. ‘Gravity doesn’t affect your race.’ She could feel his eyes on her ass as she walked over to the railing. ‘Time to put my theory to the test.’ “So if I fall…would you catch me?”

She knew Clark wouldn’t let her plummet to her death. She could activate her shield if she was wrong. 

“Go for it.”

Zarrianna slowly leaned back and allowed gravity to take its course. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she declared, “My own personal superhero. I always knew there was something special about you, Clark Kent.”

She swore Clark was watching her mouth as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms. She flicked her tongue out to prove she was right. ‘Don’t worry Clark, by the time I’m done with you…Lana will want nothing to do with you.’

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Zarrianna glared daggers at the bald man. She narrowed her eyes as she read his aura. Lex was pure evil and rotten to the core. ‘If I’d a blade I’d chop his head off. He’d serve life in the dungeons.’

“You are!” Clark growled.

Zarrianna prayed Clark wasn’t dumb enough to trust Lex Luthor. She’d sudden flash that revealed Clark was attracted to their guest. ‘Don’t experiment with that male.’ Her quesyion held a double meaning as she asked,“Does he know?”

“No. I only tell people who don’t stab me in the back and go around lying to me.”

“Clark, can I have a word with you? Alone?”

“No, I’m busy.”

Zarrianna reluctantly moved from his embrace. She doubted Lex would leave until he’d spoken to Clark. 

“Don’t worry about it Clark. It’s cool. We’ll wait for you in the car.”

She wasn’t certain leaving was their best option.

====

Zarrianna looked in the mirror at Clark as Pete sped down the old dirt road. She wanted to discover if Clark would add action with his flirtations. “Hey, Clark. What other superpowers you got?”

Clark used his infamous smile as he asked,“Why don’t you come back here and find out?”

She eagerly climbed into the backseat. Her eyes narrowed at Pete’s comment about her ass. She wouldn’t fulfill those seeded fantasies.

Zarrianna enjoyed the sensations she received as Clark kissed and touched her. He was more interested in Chloe than he cared to admit. Their make-out session was the thrill ride she desperately required.

She blamed her actions on her human essence when she started to feel guilty for her betrayal. She hoped Rathme would forgive her. 

Zarrianna planned on making certain Lana would never forget the real reason her date was canceled. “Oh, Pete. I want you to make a quick pit stop before we go to the gorge.”

“Where?”

Her smile was devilish as she answered, “The Talon!”

=====

Zarrianna was pressed further into the cushions as Clark kissed her. She wasn’t pleased by the waitress that attempted interrupt.

She giggled as Clark pulled her into his lap. She rocked her hips as she became aware of his current hardened state. 

Zarrianna pulled imaginary deck out to play strip poker. She locked eyes with Clark as she dealt cards. 

Clark smirked as he held up his hand and stated he’d a full house. 

Zarrianna insisted she was the winner. She straddled his lap again and started to unbutton his shirt. 

Clark snickered as she tugged on the fabric to speed up the process. He kissed her as he took his shirt off the rest of the way.

Zarrianna pushed Clark into the cushions as he tossed chucked his shirt. She started to kiss his neck and was suddenly pushed away.

Clark continued to kiss her until he became aware of his surroundings. “Chloe, I can’t do this.”

Zarrianna looked confused as Clark moved away from her. “What happened why the sudden Jekyll and Hyde?” She continued her rant as he slipped on his jacket. “Don’t tell me your thinking about Lana.”

“This is nothing to do with Lana.”

She was furious when Clark suddenly put the brakes on. She was the Antarian Princess. ‘I always get what I want.’ “You don’t have any real feelings for me? Do you, Clark?”

Words of anger slipped from her lips as she’d used her memories from Chloe to gain more knowledge of the boy. “Every time we hang out its just to get answers. Chloe, why don’t you research this? Or Chloe why don’t you look up that? I’m nothing more to you than your own personal search engine and I’m sick of it.”

Zarrianna wondered why Clark was suddenly silent. ‘Did he have a sudden realization that he takes advantage of his best friend?’

“Chloe, you have the parasite?”

Zarrianna wanted to scream knowing the parasite was what had disturbed her essence. She slowly stalked closer to her prey as she declared, “I love the way I feel. So maybe, this is exactly what I need. To spend more time living life and less time reporting it.”

She moved her hands up his arms as she spoke. She laid another kiss on Clark as she finished her comment. 

She wasn’t thrilled when Clark pulled away. She couldn’t help but smile when Lana suddenly appeared with a hurt expression on her face. 

“L-Lana, it’s not what it looks like!” Clark pleaded.

“Yeah, it is Lana. It’s exactly what it looks like.”

Zarrianna knew the nail she needed to hammer her point home. She pressed her body into Clark as Lana turned around. She could see the tears in her eyes as she said, “Oh and guess what? Clark told me everything. And I mean everything.”

She smacked Clark on the ass before she turned away from him. She could feel his eyes on her ass as she walked away. 

“Lana I can explain!”

Zarrianna was slipping back on her coat as Clark came running out of the Talon.

“Chloe, you don’t understand your not yourself. You need a doctor.”

Zarrianna sat on the hood and took a compact out of her jacket. She fixed her lip gloss as Pete and Clark argued. 

Pete punched Clark as he argued, “I don’t care what you tell people about…”

Zarrianna moved closer to Pete. She wanted to know how he’d knocked Clark unconscious. “Whoa! How did you do that?”

“Clark’s Achilles heal.”

She glanced at Pete’s hand as he opened his fist. Her eyes narrowed as she understood the green meteor was a chunk of Krypton. ‘Kryptonite.’ She made a mental note for later knowing she’d need to ensure her enemies never discovered his true weakness. 

Zarrianna climbed into the car with Pete knowing she might have to expose her true identity. She suspected Clark would step up to the plate soon as he recovered. 

She was ready to use her powers when Clark caught the car. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was more affected than she cared to admit. 

Zarrianna smiled at Clark when he came into her room. She decided to play a good Chloe until her inevitable departure. She’d continued to act as if nothing changed. She couldn’t afford to rush out of Smallville. It would cause too many questions and endanger others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~completely rewritten~

Part Two 

Zarrianna couldn’t help but notice relief in his blue-green eyes. She understood all too well, why Clark kept his origins hidden. Her sympathy didn’t suppress slightly hurt when his revelation hadn’t been the only event. 

She was upset by his dishonesty. His failure to disclose was a conscious choice to lie to her. She tried to be compassionate since she wasn’t supposed to remember. She pretended nothing changed when everything was different.

Clark avoided a difficult situation. He couldn’t explain why he switched gears without mentioning red meteor rocks. He’d have a bunch of questions to answer. ‘Why he kissed ‘Chloe’ when he wanted Lana?’

He probably considered his lack of admission a small white lie. He kept her safe while being respectful of her decision to be strictly friends. ‘He didn’t object when ‘Chloe’ pulled the friend card.’

He’d be required to admit his suppressed feelings. ‘Actions are louder than words.’ His spoke volumes- flirted, kissed, touched… He responded too! ‘I gave Clark a hard-on.’

Zarrianna studied Lana as she walked in with a bouquet of flowers. Dark red, dark pink, forest green, and dirty gray, flowed within her aura. ‘Anger, dishonest nature, jealousy, victim, and skepticism.’ Lana was obviously still upset over their make-out scene. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly as Clark tried to ease the sudden tension with an apology. ‘He does that an awful lot.’ She sighed as he practically ran to escape. 

Zarrianna feigned interest as she asked about Lana’s date. She was doubtful, Clark truly wanted to be on a date with her. She suspected Lana was on the same wave length. ‘Time for a Pulitzer prize for acting.’

She faked shock at Clark being caught red-handed with another girl. ‘No way!’ She was amused that Lana insisted her competition was a mystery. ‘Someone you didn’t recognize. Right! It was me.’ 

Zarrianna became bored and pretended to be tired. A side affect from overabundance of adrenaline produced during infection. She decided to watch television after her unwanted company vacated. 

She held the remote for appearance sake as she flicked through channels with her mind. ‘Using my powers are like riding a bike.’

She was watching reruns of ‘Law and Order’ when Clark reappeared. She was surprised, he kept his promise. ‘His second attempt to make amends must have gone badly.’ 

She hoped, he wouldn’t fall back into old habits. It rubbed on her last nerve, she was only important when it was convenient for him. 

Zarrianna was forced to admit, he dropped everything when she was in danger. Her anger clouded her judgment, though. She was no damn damsel in distress. ‘Clark won’t be rescuing me ever again!’

Clark stayed until the nurses insisted visiting hours were over. He kissed Chloe on the check before he left. “I’ll see you, tomorrow.” 

Zarrianna wondered why a simple kiss made her heart pump faster. There was a special place in her heart for him. ‘Chloe’ had those feelings; a betrayal to her one true love and soul mate. ‘I love Rathme.’

She pondered sneaking a glance at her medical record. It wasn’t necessary to doctor her blood work. ‘Chloe’ was born in a hospital to Moira and Gabe Sullivan. She was sickened by what her raced had done. 

Moira Sullivan was abducted and held aboard one of their spaceships where scientists had preformed an advanced medical procedure. Doctors replaced the fetus of their unborn child with her. 

She shouldn’t have remembered anything that happened. She must have known subconsciously, ‘Chloe’ wasn’t her daughter. ‘A bond between mother and child can’t be synthesized.’ 

Gabe tried his best after Moira left him. He wasn’t very strict with rules and regulations. She’d been allowed plenty of freedom. Since their move to Smallville, ‘Chloe’ practically raised herself. 

Zarrianna sensed their was more to these memories of her father. She tapped her fingers as she determined who little ‘Chloe’ spied. ‘Uncle Sam.’ Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that particular memory. 

Chloe hid as her father and Uncle Sam Lane argued. “I should have kept my mouth shut. Our conversation was in confidence. 

“Moira will get the best possible care at Fort Roz.”

“Family should come before Military.”

Uncle Sam nodded and declared, “I pulled some strings because she’s my sister-in-law. I’m protecting my niece.” 

“She didn’t mean to hurt her. What am I supposed to tell Chloe?”

“Moira walked out on you. She’s too young to understand Moira is mentally ill.” 

Zarrianna briefly wondered about Sam Lane. He was a protectorate assigned to her. She hoped he’d only taken his identity. ‘I’ll deal with him, later.’ 

She wasn’t happy her father invited Lana to be her roommate. She needed privacy. ‘How do I get her to move?’ 

Lana was too nosy. She was like a dog with a bone when it came to secrets. She is beyond desperate to know what Clark was hiding. ‘My taunt drove the nail of betrayal deeper.’ 

Zarrianna actually knew more about where he came from than Clark. He was from the prominent house of El on Krypton. His parents were Lara and Jor. His mother wished her baby be allowed to make his own choices in life. She’d broken Kryptonian law when she gave birth to him. 

His race used a codex to procreate their babies. A technological stark which brought babies to their new parents. The real reason, their species could reproduce regardless of gender. 

Zarrianna had been plagued with nightmare premonitions concerning Krypton. She woken screaming from visions of his planet’s destruction. She witnessed, Lara and Jor-El save their newborn son. ‘Kal-El is the last son of Krypton.’ 

She nibbled on her bottom lip. She studied origins, rules, and beliefs of the Royal seal. It was passed down generations when the eldest son became of age to rule. A mystical force that demanded heirs for its Majesty. His bloodline was represented by each point within their crest. 

There was no better candidate to inherit their monarchy. Clark wouldn’t be able to bury his desires. He’d be forced to act when his personal needs were amplified. It wouldn’t happen until he reached his sexual prime.

She wished to get rid of the sovereign bestowed upon her son’s death. Her gift of sight would guide to the best possible moment for transference. She’d prepare Clark by visiting his dreams. 

Her only alternative was to keep the facade of Chloe Sullivan until she could safely leave Smallville. Her extra curricular activities concerning aliens would be done out of sight of her friends. 

She prayed for no nightmare from her past life as she closed her eyes. ‘Tomorrow, I will contact Avan’ya.’

===

Zarrianna arranged to meet with Avan’ya at the Beanery. She’d be less likely to run into her friends. There would be too many questions if she went to the Talon. 

She informed Avan’ya, she was Chloe Sullivan as she sat down across from her. She sipped on a almond latte as she listened. 

Avan’ya was Tess Harding from Roswell, New Mexico. She wandered from state to state looking for her son until she came to Smallville. She was considering relocating to Metropolis.

She’d heard about an incident at Coppers Summit where Max and Isabel Evans were investigating Skin sightings. They were presumed missing but were killed by Khivar. 

Michael Guerin relocated to Manhattan where Rath, Zan, and Ava resided. Vilandra or Lonnie died after the last summit meeting was canceled. 

Five humans were aware of their existence- Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Alex Whitman, Kyle Valenti, and retired Sheriff Valenti. 

Zarrianna decided the key to determining which set were True Royals was their memories contained within their essences. She belonged with those residing in Manhattan, New York. 

She wanted to know what Tess wasn’t willing to share. She used her ability of mind to dig deeper into her subconscious. 

Tess was in love with Alex Whitman. She lied about the identity of her son’s father. He was taken by Max for punishment of murder. She hadn’t known her gift could cause damage. She refused to use her mind warp ability ever again. 

Zarrianna exited the cafe with mixed emotions. She was angry, Rathme was involved with Vilandra. ‘You betrayed me, first.’ She was sad both forms of her big sister were dead. ‘Khivar ruined her.’

She was relieved Max Evan’s was dead. He’d taken King mentality to a whole new level. ‘He was a real life Jeckle and Hyde.’ Everyone saw his good side while he reserved his evil for poor Tess.

Zarrianna tried to curtain her rage as she headed to her house. Khivar used a human as a vessel. She envisioned what Michael Guerin endured while in his custody as she flicked on the lights. Her powers surged at the same instance. ‘Damn it!’ 

She inadvertently overloaded electrical mains, transformers, and power station grid; a chain reaction with her house as the initial starting point of an electrical blackout. She hunted around for candles knowing it would be hours before the power was on.

Zarrianna was scribbling in a notebook when Clark stopped by to check on her. She would have found it adorable and sweet if he hadn’t noticed symbols on the cover. “Just some doodles,” she lied. 

Antarian symbols for royal four, home, and Rathme. “I’ve got plenty of candles.” She figured it would be a ‘Chloe’ thing to ask about the outage. “Any idea what caused our electricity to go poof?”

Clark shrugged, “Transformer down the street is still smoking.”

“It caught fire?” Zarrianna gasped. ‘No touching electrical objects when I’m pissed.’

“A squirrel probably got too close.” 

Zarrianna blew her hair out of her face after Clark quickly exited. She sighed when Lana came home. She’d closed the Talon because of the outage. ‘It’s karma.’ “You just missed Clark.” 

She felt a tinge of pity as anger clouded Lana’s aura. She half heart-idly listened as Lana talked. She was relieved when Lana decided to call it a night. “Night.” 

Zarrianna set her notebook aside and concentrated on her lock. She wanted to be certain Lana wouldn’t come back into her room. She didn’t want to deal with questions to why she was holding a picture of Clark. ‘Time to play.’

She touched his picture and concentrated on the dream plane as she closed her eyes. She stepped through to be a voyeur on her best friend. She quickly learned his desires were more sexual than friendly. 

==== 

Zarrianna visited Clark nightly. She became so tuned into his frequency that she no longer needed his picture to guide her. ‘Let’s turn up the heat!’

She vanquished the imaginary version. She looked deep into his blue-green eyes as she brought her lips closer. “Tell me. Clark. Do you want me?”

Zarrianna gripped his hardened length in her hand. She pumped her hand as she purred, “Is this all for me?”

She turned her head as Clark attempted to kiss her. She started to fade as his climax threatened eruption. 

Zarrianna smiled as she glanced around her room. She wished for super hearing knowing Clark awakened as he climaxed. ‘Brings wet dreams to a new level.’ Tossing the covers, she practically jumped out of bed to claim the shower. 

She was in a perkier mood despite her dislike for Journalism. She hated the pretense of each issue but continued the act for appearances sake. She looked up from edits as Clark cast his shadow over her desk. 

Zarrianna noted his jeans looked a tad tighter in a certain area. ‘I wish I had a lollipop.’ She smiled as she saw a mug in his hand. ‘What do you want?’ 

She heard the latest town gossip centered around the prodigal Luthor’s return. His gift was a bribe for information she gathered on Lucas Luthor. 

Clark couldn’t stop from lending a helping hand to Lex Luthor. He became stuck in the middle of feud between brothers. 

Lucas demanded Lana fire Clark after he was late for work. He threatened to take The Talon when she refused. 

Zarrianna was forced to intervene for her friends. At the end of the day, she silently cheered when she overheard Lana admitted, “I don’t see how things are ever going to change between us, Clark.”

She attempted to ensure Lana wouldn’t change her mind. She stepped into her dreams and discretely reminded her. “You will never truly be happy until know his secret. Clark will never tell you.” 

Zarrianna increased the sexual tension as she refused to allow Clark penetration. He’d be putty in her hands when she decided to make her move in reality. 

She was furious when Clark whispered Lana’s name when he was sick. She crumpled up her stupid letter and tossed it in the garbage can. ‘Chloe had feelings for you!’

====

Zarrianna was tempted to laugh in Luthor’s face when he offered a position at The Daily Planet in exchange for information on Clark. 

She went to the loft and caught Lana kissing him. ‘You’re going to wish, you never kissed her.’

She became distant and increased his sexual frustration to mimic pain receive when an orgasm was desperately needed but unattainable. His fantasies were achieved but cut short when his climax was about to erupt. 

Clark would awaken with an ache so strong while being aware of her scent, taste, and flesh against his own. He’d remember those vivid parts where he’d satisfied his dark desires to be with his best friend. 

Zarrianna made certain his release through masturbation wouldn’t be enough to quell the hunger she’d created. She continued to punish Clark while she put her affairs in order for Summer. 

Everyone believed, she’d taken the position. She merely used the offer as a means of escaping Smallville. 

Zarrianna had a premonition the night she decided her poor Kryptonian had suffered enough. She slid her hand between their joined bodies as Clark whimpered in frustration. His eyes begged for release as she pressed her finger against his tight ring of muscle. 

Clark begged for release as a sandy haired man drove his shaft deeper inside his body. The seal illuminated and one point shined brighter than the rest; the first official heir to the thrown was being created. 

Zarrianna comforted Clark knowing his release was achieved by duel stimulation. She understood her transfer must have been successful. She hoped her gift of sight would remain dormant, though. She’d always hated her visions. 

She’d settled into her apartment in Metropolis when Clark decided to run away from home. She was going to have a long over due conversation with her best friend.

“Maybe this is the new me.”

Zarrianna shook her head as Clark snapped, “Going to tell Lionel more lies about me?” She stepped closer as she retorted, “I could tell that snake everything he ever dreamed of and more. I know everything about you, Kryptonian.”

She laughed as Clark looked at her dumbfound. “The act of pretending does get so tiring.”

Zarrianna sighed, she was going to have to make Clark forget. She ran her hand along the edge of his button down shirt as she purred, “You’ve had to have known subconsciously I wasn’t Chloe.”

She gasped in surprise when Kal wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn’t have time to think before his mouth came crashing down on hers. Breaking the kiss, she looked deeper into his eyes as she pushed his mind. “You’re going to forget this happened.“

Zarrianna pushed harder to ensure the meld held before she stepped out of his embrace. She prayed her tweaking of his memory would hold. Her plans could go up in smoke. “You won’t remember any of this conversation. You will believe I stopped by to get you to go home.”

“Get out! If you tell anyone where I am, I’ll run so far no one will ever find me!”

====

Zarrianna found Clark stared out out the window in his loft. He appeared to be oblivious to her. 

“Chloe.”

She was thrill as she noticed definite signs her poor alien was instantly reminded of her scent. A few hours ago, she’d ridden his hardened length like the fine stallion stabled in the barn. “Clark.”

Clark watched her closely as he asked, “Have you come across a meteor powered who has the ability to control dreams?”

Zarrianna wondered if Clark was becoming aware his dreams bordered on reality. She played with fire when she visited Kal. “What kind of dreams?”

Clark shifted on his feet as his face became beat red. “I’ve been having sex dreams.”

Zarrianna almost giggled.She angled her words toward an article as she quirked,“Most people don’t remember their dreams.”

Clark breathed in deeply before his nostrils flared. His eyes sparked orange before he glanced away. He looked back as he accused, “I think it’s you.”

Zarrianna moved closer so Clark could conclude she wasn’t infected. She stood on her tip toes as she glared into his blue-green eyes. “Me? I can assure you, I don’t have a meteor power.” 

Clark would never consider what she was about to suggest. “You should ask other members of our class if they are having similar experiences?” She nibbled on her lip before she quirked, “Maybe, you could find the source that way.”

Zarrianna ran her tongue over her bottom lip as Clark stammered, “Never mind.” She believed the time would be right to reach her goal soon. ‘I can’t delay much longer.’ 

She changed the topic as she said, “I came to see if you survived, Lois.”

Clark grimaced, “She the annoying sister I never had. Thank god, Lana offered her a room.”

She couldn’t help but wonder if Clark was aware of the brewing relationship between Lana and Lex. She decided to stay clear and teased,“I can see your mom offering your room to Lois.”

Zarrianna doubted Clark would have appreciated being stuck on the couch. He hated his nickname Lois had given him. “Soon as Lois gets her credits she will be back in Metropolis.”


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Zarrianna walked onto the field to talk with Couch about why Danny freaked out. She approached during the middle of practice, but he refuses to comment. Tired of waiting and bored out of her mind, she decided to make use of the players green sports drink.

She realized her visions were connected to current events when she brought the cup to her lips. She’d been waiting patiently for this particular day to come. Cheerleaders added their own special ingredients to get their boyfriends complete devotion. Everyone would believe she’d been affected by like the other students. 

Zarrianna feasts her eyes on the quarterback aware she would pass the seal tonight. She admired his form as she pretended to drink. She smiled as she headed back into the building. 

She finally had the excuse she required to remove the ridiculous wall of weird. She wanted to get rid of those awful images since she awaken. She hated how as ‘Chloe’ she dug into lives to discover unique qualities others possessed.

Zarrianna saw the deeper meanings with each clipping. Clark was constantly reminded of tragic events directly related to his arrival. Her wall displayed truths meant to be kept hidden. Earth hadn’t advanced enough to understand humans possessing powers and abilities was a natural part of their evolution. Their fears of the unknown were still too prominent in their minds. 

She found indisputable evidence Earth wasn’t ready when she altered her appearance to go undercover at Bell Reve Sanitarium. She needed to know more about the facility that held psychotic metahumans and dangerous Smallville residence. 

A typical visitor would deem the deary depressing atmosphere as normal. She was trained to see beyond the exterior. Bell Reve was run by the government, security was specially trained, and special identification was required to gain access to areas beyond the common area. Doctors suppressed their abilities while scientist continued to search for a cure. 

Clark personally delivered villains directly to those who viewed their gifts as insanity. A few bad apples didn’t mean others would make the same choices. 

Zarrianna sighed as Lois walked into the Torch. She’d been expecting her annoying cousin. She wished it wasn’t temporary as she mentioned why she was quitting. She’d no intentions of putting her wall of weird back when she was forced to pretend everything returned to normal again.

She became angry when Lois mentioned possible heartache. She would return to being ‘Chloe’ and pine longingly for Clark from afar after the love molecule was removed from her. 

Zarrianna licked her lips in anticipation as she headed to the farm. She snuck into his loft, waved her hands over her clothes and slipped his football jersey over her head. 

Her body showed obvious signs of optimal procreation- hardened nipples, dampness along her feminine folds, and increased hormonal levels from ovulation. All symbols of the final requirement essential to endow Clark with Kingship. 

Lounging in his loft in only his jersey, she waited for the Kryptonian her body craved. She was oblivious to one minor detail in her plans. A child would be conceive as payment seconds after she transferred the seal to her lover. 

Zarrianna shifted her legs as Clark climbed the stairs. She smiled brightly as Clark stopped suddenly.

“Chloe, what’s going on?”

She pats the spot on the couch as she explained, “So, you remember or conversation this morning about priorities?” After Clark nodded, she continued, “Well, I’ve been thinking about mine. Who needs the Torch? Especially if you’re not going to be there.”

Clark made certain to keep distance between them as he sat down. His cheeks were a slight shade of red as he quirked, “Right. But that doesn’t explain why you’re only wearing…my football jersey.”

Zarrianna inched closer as Clark breathed in deeply. She straddled his waist as she declared, “I want to make you my number one priority.” She moved her hand down his chest as she continued, “I would do anything for you.”

She felt the evidence of his arousal as she promised, “Things to help relieve your stress.” Her hand was against his zipper as she saw bits and pieces of their last tryst in his dreams. 

“Like what?” 

Zarrianna brushed her lips against his mouth as she teasingly rocked her hips. She used her powers to free his massive erection as she kissed him. She guided his manhood to her entrance and broke their kiss as she thrust her hips downward. 

“Chloe…”

She stretched to accommodate his large size and felt a tinge of pain when her hymen was obliterated. She relished in the awe in his features as their bodies molded and joined as one. ‘His dream had become reality.’

Zarrianna silently dared Clark to deny his desires. She trailed her hand underneath his shirt to rest her palm against his nipple above his rapidly beating heart. “Clark…”

She sent the first pulse of her powers to transfer the seal when Clark gripped her hips. “Can’t you see. I’m devoted to you. I love you, Clark.”

Clark grunted in pleasure as Zarrianna started to set the rhythm. He drove harder and faster as her first climax coursed through her. 

Zarrianna attached the seal to Clark as she tried to regain her control. She gasped when Clark countered her move with a slight angle of his hips. She was pushed over the edge as his manhood drove deeper.

Clark followed suit as hardness pulsed and warmth steadily flowed into her. His hands moved over her back as she rest her head against his chest. 

Her walls continued to flutter as the aftermath of their lovemaking washed over her. Her heart beat faster as a cool breeze caressed her heated skin. 

Clark managed to remove his jersey. 

Zarrianna only prepared for one round. A second would reveal more than she desired. She’d be unable to mask her eyes and reveal her alien origins. She pretended to be too exhausted for another go as she slowly slipped off his length.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as Clark gripped her hips tighter. She couldn’t just scamper out of his lap. ‘I’m supposed to be devoted to him.’ She brushed her lips against his mouth and slipped from his embrace. 

Zarrianna slipped her t-shirt over her head as Clark asked, “What’s that?”

She tried to remain calm knowing the true meaning of the tiny silver hand on her abdomen. Her instincts screamed in protest as Clark attempted to touch the mark in question. Antarian babies formed connections with their parents. “It’s a temporary tattoo.” 

Zarrianna hurriedly pulled on her jean skirt. She smiled as she looked into his eyes and attempted to break the silence. “It was as good as I dreamed,” she teased.

She panicked as Clark stopped her from leaving. 

“Chloe.”

Zarrianna suspected Clark believed he’d taken advantage of her. She stepped closer and ran her hand down his chest as she declared, “I wanted this.” 

Clark moved her hand away just before she reached his fly.“We shouldn’t have had sex. What if you get pregnant?”

Zarrianna decided her best option was to lie. “I’m on the pill.”

Clark remained silent but seemed to be concerned. 

Zarrianna moved out of his line of sight as his eyes turned a deeper shade of blue. She picked up her cheerleading uniform as she declared, “I’ve joined cheerleading to be your personal cheerleader.” She hurried downstairs before Clark could respond.

“Hey what did you do to my cousin? She’s freaking me out!”

Zarrianna could see the faint tint of red that dawn his cheeks as Clark retorted, “Nothing. She’s hitting on me.”

“Well obviously you sent some kind of signal you were interested.”

Clark attempted to walk away as he replied, “Can we talk later.”

Zarrianna nearly lost her composure when Lois gasped, “Oh, my god!” She warned Clark last night she joined the squad. 

“Chloe. Wh-what’s up with the cheerleading outfit?”

Zarrianna was pleased the skirt hid the silver hand print. She couldn’t help but note his eyes had revealed more than he intended as he said, “Yeah.”

She pretended to be jealous of Lois as she snapped, “What’s she doing here.”

“Kent sometime today!”

Zarrianna started toward the other cheerleaders. She almost laughed as Lois commented, “Oh my god she’s taken the fast train to Stepford.” Her eyes narrowed as Clark order Lois to keep her away from him. 

Lois snarked back, “With what? A stun gun?” 

Zarrianna knew her plan worked when Clark insisted there was something wrong with her. She grimaced as he got a glass of the sports drink. ‘You’re going to regret drinking that!’ It took all her will power to refrain from rushing to his aide. 

She continued her act as she jumped and cheered, “Clark Kent!”

Zarrianna tried to be supportive as she watched Clark get tackled. “It’s okay, Clark! It’s okay. Just shake it off!” She jumped and cheered as Clark moved into formation. “Clark Kent! Give me a K. Give me an E. Give me an N, Give me a T.”

“Hike-37! Hike!”

She couldn’t help but admire his ass as she yelled, “Oh! Keep going baby!”

“Hike”

Zarrianna wondered how much effort it took to throw the ball with less strength. She was aware he wasn’t in the best shape with green meteors in his system. “Let’s hear it for the number one quarter back! Yeah!”

“Blue-17! Hut!”

She ground her teeth as Clark was pummeled into the ground. “Oh!Uh…It’s okay. It’s just a bruise.”

Zarrianna was relieved when practice was over. She was sick of her charade. She walked off the field praying it wouldn’t take long for the cheerleaders concoction to leave his body. ‘I hope I never see Clark in that condition again.’

She resumed her act when Lois came to check on her. She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke about her devotion to Clark. She grinned when Lois retreated to find a solution to the madness. 

Zarrianna believed she should get a pultzer prize in acting when she returned to normal ‘Chloe.’ She avoided Clark for a couple of days afraid he would bring up their activities in his loft. It was their secret no one needed to know. 

She found the solution she required by using her memories as Chloe. She approached Clark after practice and apologized for her behavior. “I’m sorry for avoiding you. It’s just…I obviously still have feelings for you.”

Zarrianna faked tears as Clark kissed her cheek. 

“Chloe, I wish I felt the same way,but I don’t. At least not right now.”

=====

Zarrianna hid her pregnancy with a touch of her powers. She sensed the impending meteor shower as she prepared to leave Smallville to join the other True blood Royals. ‘Rathme will forgive me.’

She teleported to Hollywood California. She didn’t care that Kal Langley wasn’t pleased by her visit. He couldn’t refuse her orders. It was an automatic death sentence if he tried. “I’m Zarrianna D’tharthe True blood Royal Antarian Princess.”

Kal Langley bowed as he replied, “Your orders? Your highness?”

There was only one way to ensure safety for those she’d encountered. “Chloe Sullivan must cease to existed.” She handed a file of notes on the tasks she wanted completed to him. 

Kal Langley would make all traces of Chloe Sullivan disappear. It would be as she’d never been born. He would be certain no questions would arise after the military left Smallville. 

Zarrianna was born, raised, and lived in Metropolis until she’d left home for College.

“When do you want the task completed?”

Zarrianna believed the meteor shower would provide the cover she required. “There is a second meteor shower propelling toward Earth as we speak. I want it done by then.”

“Is there any other complications I need to resolve before you join Zan, Rathme, and Avanya?”

Zarrianna narrowed her eyes. She didn’t want the protector killing anyone to ensure her secret was kept. “No, I will depart after the last meteor strikes. My human cousin will believe I was squashed, her mouth will do the rest.”

“Am I to contact his Highness’s father?”

Zarrianna moved her hand to the small bump hidden beneath her clothing. She’d already transferred the seal to Clark but their protector didn’t need to know. Her act of defiance against her race for abducting her human mother.“The last Kryptonian will hold the seal before I depart for Manhattan.”

She wanted one more thing done before she ventured to Manhattan. “I want a rumor to reach the Skins. I don’t care how Nicholas comes across this information but it must happen. Red meteors are like diamonds from the sky.”

Zarrianna didn’t care that Clark would be upset. It was better to lose control than his life. ‘Bad boys and bad aliens! Mmm.’ 

She slipped into the Torch office. She finished her encrypted email to the addresses Kal provided her as Clark walked over to her. She erased any trails to the server she was currently using as she asked, “Clark, something I can do for you.”

Zarrianna watched Clark shifted his feet. Their friendship was strained since she’d consummated her claim. She’d respected his spoken feelings while seething with rage when he’d mentioned in so many words there was still a possibility.

She was no fool. Clark believed Lana Lang was meant for him. She’d known for years Lana truly wanted Clark to be available as the fall back guy. ‘Just in case Whitney, the Coach, or now her newest conquest Lex didn’t work.’ She kept Clark dangling on that string.

“Just wanted to see if maybe we could hang out like old times?”

Zarrianna needed time away from Clark. She’d realized too late the depths of her feelings for him. She’d stopped visiting his dreams which was the cause of their last argument. “Why? You want to accuse me of something else?”

She looked deep into his eyes as Clark used his best puppy dog eyes; his silent plea for forgiveness. She couldn’t fault Clark for being suspicious as their sexual romp had been too much like his dreams she’d partaken in.

Zarrianna was aware of the consequences of cutting Clark off cold turkey. His dreams were partially reality as he’d mentally felt her climax he’d given her. He’d waken sexually frustrated and required hours of masturbation.

She’d essentially cursed Clark as she’d laid claim to the poor unsuspecting Kryptonian. She couldn’t help her response when he walked in the room. It wasn’t her fault he’d been bombarded by her scent as he walked into the Torch. His accusation was correct as he’d declared she’d some kind of dream power.

Zarrianna pretended to be completely innocent as she’d countered by asking about his dreams. He’d stammered as she’d taunted, “Is your subconscious trying to tell you something?”

She nibbled on her bottom lip as Clark hit the nail on the head. He’d voiced his concerns with losing her because of what they did. The lamp near her exploded as she’d lost her temper.

“You’ve acted different since the parasite!”

Zarrianna breathed in deeply. She could stop his rant with one small admission. ‘Tell him.’ She refused to endanger him. “I’ve just been busy with finals, college applications. It’s like your mad because I gave you space.”

“That’s not it!”

Zarrianna sighed as she asked, “Enlighten me, please. I don’t have the power to read minds.”

“I just miss my best friend.”

Zarrianna didn’t care there was a sudden pain in his eyes. She couldn’t afford to allow her heart to rule; past history couldn’t repeat itself. “I’m packing cause I’m leaving for campus right after graduation.”

She panicked as Clark moved closer and knelt down near her. She couldn’t have his presence disrupt her manipulation. He’d sense their unborn baby. His pain would be worse if he’d believed she and his child were killed.

“Why did you pick a city so far away?”

Zarrianna was tired of explaining herself. “I wanted a change. End of story.” She’d decided on another way to get rid of him. “You want to join me and Lois after school?”

“No.”

She blew her hair out of her face after Clark blurred. Shutting down her computer, she gathered her the box of memorabilia and went over to the door. She took one last look at the office before she turned off the lights.

=====

Zarrianna walked into her room. She was too drained to continue hiding her current state of pregnancy. Her tiny frame didn’t allow much allowance for concealing the bulge. She groaned as she heard Lois gasp, “You’re pregnant.”

She sat on her bed next to Lois. She took her hands into hers as she recalled the lies she’d told her. ‘I practically threw myself at him. He tried to determine why I was acting like a sex craved teenager as he’d been a caring friend.’Some of her lies were partial truths, though.

Zarrianna couldn’t tell Lois about the mind blowing orgasms Clark had given her. “I told Clark I was on the pill.”

“Obviously it didn’t work!”

Zarrianna tried to control her temper as she almost snapped back. She attempted a different angle as she pleaded, “You’re not going to tell Clark.”

“Yes, I’m.”

Zarrianna repeated her statement as she formed a mental connection with Lois. She didn’t want to damage to her mind but she’d already decided to mind warp her. ‘I’ll just plant the thought now too.’ “You’re not going to tell Clark. You didn’t see anything.”

She breathed a sigh of relief as Lois repeated her words back to her She carefully implanted the image of a large meteor as it smashed into her body. Her fingers brushed away the tears from her cheeks as Lois reacted to the vision.

Zarrianna continued to brush the tear’s from Lois’s cheeks. She hated causing her pain. Her heartache would heal with time and she’d be safe.

“Why?” Lois asked.

Zarrianna contemplated telling the truth. She’d never remember, unless she was aware of the mirror trick where she’d see the truth through the looking glass. Deciding Lois deserved an answer, she replied, “I’m not your cousin. I’m not even human.”

She allowed her tears to fall as she continued, “I can’t allow history to repeat.”

Zarrianna acknowledged the depth of her feelings for Clark Kent as she admitted, “I never meant to fall in love with him. He’s a jerk, denies his true identity, and makes me so mad.”

“You’ve been in love with Smallville since you’re thirteen years old.”

Zarrianna brushed the tears from her cheeks as she countered, “No, Chloe loved Clark since she was thirteen. I loved Rathme Damien Pave since I was five years old.”

She didn’t know exactly when she’d fallen in love with Clark. Her sacrifice was to ensure Khivar wouldn’t torture him. She didn’t want Clark to watch as Khivar made his friends and families puppets to break him.

Zarrianna laid down on the bed with Lois. She ran her hand down Lois’s back as she whispered, “Sleep. This is all a dream.”

====

Zarrianna ensure Lex Luthor wouldn’t harm Clark when she’d saved him again. ‘When will he learn he can’t subject his body to the green ones.’ She hoped her rumor would make Nicholas hunt the planet for meteor rocks. He’d keep the red and destroy the green.

She pretended to allow Lex to manhandle her. She’d been tempted to drop her guise but allowing Lex to know about her pregnancy was something she’d never allow. She believed Lex was as evil as Khivar.

Zarrianna hurried exited the caves where she left an unconscious Lex. He’d wake with one hell of a headache. She’d contemplated killing him. He didn’t deserve a quick death.

====

Zarrianna stood in the shadows of smoke as watched large meteors dissolve in the blue sky. She was reminded of being on the battlefield as the ground shook from impact. She looked away from the millions of projectiles as she witnesses Clark’s return.

“Lois, where’s Chloe?” Clark asked.

Lois pointed to the smoldering meteor several feet away from where she stood. Her tears cascaded down her cheeks as she cried, “Chloe’s dead. She was struck by a meteor.”

Zarrianna could see denial in his blue-green eyes as Clark tried to dispute her claim. Her heart ached as she witnessed the pain delivered. Her blood pumped faster as Clark tilted his head slightly. ‘That little ass. He memorized my heart rate with his hearing.’

She formed a shield around her body and waited to see if it deflected his inquiry. She breathed in deeply when Clark fell to his knees and screamed. Wiping the tears from her face, she headed to where she’d parked her car.

=====

Zarrianna stepped harder on the accelerator as she rounded the curve. She brushed the tears from her face as she envisioned his pain again. ‘I hope one day you can forgive me.’

She gripped the steering wheel harder as she felt the wave of energy. She tried to keep the car on the road as another blast impacted with the side of the car.

Zarrianna gasped as the car propelled into the air. She blasted the door off its hinges as smoke and sparks started to fill the interior. Crawling to the side of the road, she took cover from debris as the gas tank exploded.

She groaned in pain as she felt a searing pain above her left eye. Her consciousness floated into blackness as she heard, “Help is coming…”

=====

Detective Guerin assumed her accident occurred because she’d taken the corner too fast. He believed it was a miracle she’d only came away with the head trauma and possible amnesia. It could have been much worse.“Miss, I’m Detective Guerin. You were in an accident. You and your baby are fine.”

Zarrianna gasped and moved her hand to her abdomen. She couldn’t recall being pregnant. Her predicament was obvious. “Where am I?”

“Manhattan Memorial.” He shifted uncomfortably. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about this woman. “The doctor suspected your severe head trauma might cause amnesia.”

Zarrianna remained silent and her eyes clouded with tears. She tried to remember as she heard the detective ask her name. Shaking her head, she whispered, “I…I..don’t know….” 

Detective Guerin sighed. He’d hoped she’d at least remember her name.“I hoped I to notify your next of kin.” He hoped her head would be clearer tomorrow. “I’ll let you rest and stop back tomorrow.”

Zarrianna wiped the tears from her cheeks and reached for his hand. She wondered if she’d heard someone say the thought she couldn’t shake from her mind. Looking deep into his brown eyes she said, “Have you heard this before, history can’t repeat.”

Detective Guerin furrowed his eyebrows as he repeated, “History can’t repeat?”

Zarrianna was puzzled by the confusion she interpreted in his dark brown eyes. She allowed her tears to fall after the Detective left her room. Her mind was a complete blank. “I can’t remember anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second in Series: Memories of His Best Friend  
> Summary: Clark reflects on his life with his best friend before he goes to complete his training with Jor-El  
> 3rd in series will be, History Can’t Repeat  
> Summary: Alternative Universe, Smallville/Roswell crossover. Chloe tried to protect Clark from enemies of her race when she left Smallville behind to prevent history from repeating. After an accident, she lost all of her memories. Detective Michael Guerin was assigned to her case and continued to look into her prior identity for the sake of her son. He unknowingly falls for the same man Zarri wanted to protect.


End file.
